Mask
by Inky Cx
Summary: Give a man a mask and he'll tell the truth. -Unknown. What things will come up when Matt is safely hidden behind his blog? His latest records on video games or maybe how much he lo- likes, yes that's it. How much he likes his best friend, Mello because it's not like he'd ever tell him in person.


**So I'm not quiet sure where this came from. The quote I guess, duh, but um I wanted to see how it would go over and if you guys would want this story continued. This is actually all I have but I have a rough idea of where it would go, although it would only be another chapter or two probably. So without any more words..here it is. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or Matt and Mello would still be alive and would probably together ;)

**Warnings: **Language.

Give a man a mask, and he'll tell you the truth. -Unknown.

Saturday, November 19

So um hey. Names Matt. This is my first time on a blog thingy do I really don't know what I'm doing. I guess I'll make and fill out my own little sign up, like those things you usually fill out when joining an RPG. Yep, well ok. Here it goes.

Name: Matt (and that's all you need to know).

Age: 17 (almost legal, as if that has stopped me)

Sex: Nope I'm good ;)

Likes: Video games, cars, computers, cigarettes, sleep (yep, your average teenage guy)

Dislikes: school, outside, homework (yet again, your average teenage guy)

Um so yeah. That's about it about me. I'm not that much if an exciting person. So I'm going to try to post something everyday on here. I'll post about anything really. My day, thoughts, progress on my video games, complaints. Oh and I'll try to be honest about what ever I post.

You've been warned.

-Matt

Sunday, November 20

Ok day two of my blog. I don't have much to say today hopefully this will get better as I go on. I wonder if anyone is actually reading this? I mean I can see it's gotten a couple of views, but what are the chances they actually meant to click on my website and didn't just misspell the address to their favorite porn website.

Now that I've gotten that out-of-the-way... On to what has been happening in my life.

First of its cold as a witches tit outside. I shit you not. I had to walk to the store to get some more chocolate (his highness's request) and I swear you could have emptied the contents of a freezer, stuck them outside and used Mother Nature for a freezer. I'm surprised I made it back before I turned into a human popsicle.

I have school starting again tomorrow. Ew. Like this is how my week goes. Moooonnnnddddaaayyy, Tuessssdaayyyy, Wednesssday, Thursssday, Friday, SaturdaySunday. No joke. Weekends need to be longer and Mondays need to be shorted. If only. We can hope right?

I mean I need the weekend to play my video games. Well I guess it's not like I don't play them in class. (For anyone who didn't follow, I play my video games in class. Shhh)

Speaking of video games; I beat my high score on Mart Kart. For the tenth time. Its getting old and wayyyy too easy. I really need to convince Roger to buy me a new game. I may have money for chocolate, but video games are a whole different deal.

As for my thoughts I don't have much. Save the confusing ones about my feeling on my best friend. Lately I've been feeling a strange attraction to him. I mean I've known him for ten years now, if I was ever going to think of him this way it should have surfaced long before now. Plus I'm into girls. Not guys. End of story.

Now before things get any more awkward in going to leave it here. Tune in tomorrow. Same Matt time, same Matt channel (that sounded way better in my head).

-Matt

Wednesday, November 23

Close call today. I was so aware of his presence, it was scary. Like really. My names Matt. I'm 17. I'm straight. I think. Urg. Feelings. Why? I'm a guy. I'm supposed to only like food, sleep, video games and girls. Not have mushy feelings for a guy, or my best friend. In other words I'm fucked.

Well I better go. It's just lunch break right now, and I'm not supposed to be on my laptop, but I'm not hungry so here I am. (Ooooo badass over here.)

-Matt

Friday, November 25

So maybe that whole one a day thing isn't really working. Oops. I tried. Sorta. Maybe. Not.

On the other hand have I told you guys how much I kick ass at Skyrim? It's only taken me a day to beat the main quest, although I haven't stopped playing it for a solid 24 hours. Now to go back and complete some side quests.

After I eat of course. Food is a necessity after all. Gotta stay health kids (yeah right), so you can live longer and play more video games (that's more like it).

To be honest I don't even know why I started this blog. I have nothing exciting about me and I'm a guy. It's not like I came here to write about my crush that sits beside me in class (ok maybe, but moving on). Like yeah, I'm already running out of things to write about. Other than I'm Superman. Shit. There goes my alter ego. But no really I'm a boring person. Nothing to hide. (Other than my undying love for - nope not even gonna go there).

Alright well, adios amigos.

-Matt :] (A.k.a Superman)

Saturday, November 26

Guess what?! I just realized that technically yesterday was one month before Christmas! Are you guys excited for Christmas because I'm...not. I don't really get what's so special about Christmas. No friends, no family, no Christmas.

So class was pretty much hell today. Like worse that usual. The teacher paired my crush and I up for an assignment. It's horrible, like probably the worst assignment in history. So the deal is at the start of the week we're all given an egg and as partners we have to care for the egg like it's a fucking child. Like this is a classic project she probably got off tv. This is going to be interesting. I'll keep you posted. It starts tomorrow.

Now that I'm thinking of it, it would be so entertaining to be a teacher. I'd pay close attention to people and try to see who they liked. Then when an assignment came around I'd pair them up and try to set them up. Genius. I'd be an amazing teacher. Hell yes.

Anything else to say? Um... Thinking... thinking... thinking. Oh, they announced today that on the 12th of December there is going to be a "Christmas" dance, before break. I'm sorta nervous. I really wanna go with _him_, but I don't think I could ask _him_ and I don't think he'd ever ask me. Oh, the struggle is real. I'll wait until it gets closer to than before I make up my mind on what to do.

Now I better be going. My fingers are starting to cramp from all this writing. I haven't done my finger exercises, if you know what I mean ;) Okay, really I'm going now. Buhbye.

-Matt

**Um so like it? That was the sample chapter (yeah that sounds good xD). So make sure to review if you want any more c: We'll see how this goes. **


End file.
